


Rewrite the stars —Krissaki

by KavvWithLove



Category: UTAU
Genre: Español | Spanish, EventoSanValentin, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Relationships: Kriss V. - Relationship, Krissaki, Misaki Koizumi
Kudos: 2





	Rewrite the stars —Krissaki

El viento leve hacia crujir los árboles secos y sin vida que aún estaban enterrados en la tierra, las hojas estaban hechas ceniza confundiéndose con la tierra, miles de pequeños palos estaban sobre esta y crujían al ser pisados.

Entre los muertos árboles pasaba una hada aleteando sus alas de mariposa, era lo más colorido allí hasta que le vio, había más vida de lo que creyó, había una humana sentada sobre los restos de ese bosque.

—Los humanos siempre hacen esto, una y otra vez —Susurró.

La hada miró a detalle a aquella chica, su piel era blanca y mantenía en su expresión un sentimiento de dolor.

—Oh pequeña hada —Le habló— ¿Fue este tu hogar? —Le hablaba sin embargo nunca le miró.

La hada se sorprendió mientras bajaba al piso para acercarse a ella lentamente y de forma cuidadosa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Su mirada se dirigió hacia la hada quien se sonrojó por completo.

—Misaki —Tartamudeó, recibió una sonrisa.

—Misaki, huh —Repitió—, debo irme, siento que esto haya pasado.

Lentamente se puso de pie, en su cara había una calmada sonrisa, parecía tener algo en sus manos, lentamente se acercó a la hada quien aún estaba algo nerviosa.

—Es una lástima —Susurró— tus orejas están siendo tapadas, estaba segura que esto te quedaría bien.

Lentamente mostró la palma de sus manos, Misaki fue testigo de cómo esta comenzaba a flotar hacia ella.

—Puedes quedártela —Dijo con una leve sonrisa—, espero que te recuerde que incluso en la muerte sigue habiendo vida.

La hada recibió aquella hermosa flor morada como el cabello de aquella chica quien parecía haberse desvanecido frente a ella, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar sobre ella, sólo se desvaneció.

Misaki con aquella flor entre las manos comenzó a flotar mientras apenada miraba su alrededor, no era su hogar sin embargo, no creía tener uno, su bosque también fue despedazado por los humanos, aquella hada sólo huía.

Pero cada vez habían menos lugares a los cual huir, ya lo estaba perdiendo todo, los bosques, el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas, el olor a tierra mojada y sus pequeños amigos los cuales comenzaban a morir con su hogar.

Era por eso que ocultaba sus alas y salía del bosque siendo una completa humana al ojo ajeno, tenía de amigos a la raza que destruía su vida cada día pero no los culpaba de los crímenes ajenos, pero era abrumador.

Tenía una casa, tenía amigos y una vida humana, sabía que no siempre podría vivir así, lo entendía pero tenía que tener un lugar donde poder vivir.

Siguiendo aquello comenzó a caminar por las calles llenas de gente cuando la vio nuevamente, instintivamente se acercó, nuevamente tenía aquella mirada de tristeza.

—Misaki —Saludó sin mirarle.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó, ella le miró de reojo.

—Clamure —La misteriosa chica le ofreció asiento a Misaki quien lo hizo— ¿Por qué rumbas el mundo de quienes destruyen tu vida?

—No tengo donde ir —Dijo para luego tapar su boca— ¿Por qué dije eso?

—Lo siento, las personas no pueden mentir frente a mí —Dijo con tranquilidad bajando su mirada— ¿Vas a la universidad?

—Ahora voy a ella —Clamure le sonrió calmada, Misaki bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—Bien, no interrumpiré tu camino, suerte —Se despidió parándose del asiento con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Espera —Misaki le tomó la mano deteniendo su caminar— yo huyo porque no tengo hogar ¿Por qué huyes tu?

Hubo un silencio, cuando Misaki se iba a disculpar vio aquella mirada de tristeza.

—Quién sabe, Misaki —Susurró, Misaki se sonrojó soltándole—, gracias por la charla.

Y huyó, Misaki puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir agitada, aún sonrojada siguió su rutina.

Mientras el sol caía Misaki salía de la universidad rodeada de sus amigos, siempre era así, siempre hablaban emocionados y reían de cosas estúpidas, poco a poco también se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras pasaban por un bar Misaki aceleró su paso, había una pelea, en lugar de esquivarlo fue directo hacia ella, sus amigos le siguieron preocupados.

Al entrar la vieron todos estaban en el suelo, ella era la única de pie que vacilaba en sus pasos, Misaki se acercó a ella ayudando a que se mantuviera de pie.

—¿Misaki? —Preguntó mirándole.

—Salgamos de aquí —Susurró tranquilizándole— ustedes pueden irse.

Pidió, estos extrañados asintieron sin dejar de mirar la escena.

Cuando salieron del lugar caminaron al parque donde Clamure se sentó, Misaki preocupada arregló la ropa de la casi desconocida para ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Es como si hubieses tomado el bar completo —Comentó.

Clamure le miró con una expresión de dolor y duda, Misaki al ver esto le tomó la mano acariciando esta con cuidado.

—Mi hijo —Susurró con dolor— me dijo que me odiaba.

Misaki notó como su voz se había quebrado, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la mujer.

—Desde que me separé de mi esposa él... Todo se volvió tan doloroso, sabía que era un niño pero... No deja de doler —Susurró con un hilo de voz mientras su expresión no era más que dolor.

Misaki lentamente soltó su mano y le abrazó acariciando su cabello, la sorprendida Clamure dudó pero se aferró a ella mientras temblaba.

Así había empezado todo, aquella noche lo único que Misaki hizo fue escucharla, había tanto dolor acumulado en ella, algo que de cierta forma entendía, después de todo ella también huía por no tener un hogar al cual volver.

Lentamente en los caminos de la noche ellas caminaban sintiendo aquel frío viento chocando contra sus caras, una más pálida que la otra, Clamure estaba completamente fuera de sí, aunque Misaki quisiera sabía que no podía dejarla ir así.

Lentamente le guió a su casa donde le pidió que por favor tomará un baño, Clamure le revolvió su cabello con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias Misaki.

Misaki lentamente comenzó a sentir arder sus mejillas, bajó su mirada y asintió, Clamure sólo sonrió al ver aquello.

—Te prestaré ropa.

Mientras Clamure se duchaba Misaki pudo sentir el celular vibrar, sin saber que hacer miró quien era para avisarle, al hacerlo palideció, tomó el celular y lejos lo contestó.

—Clamure —Dijo una voz suave del otro lado de la llamada.

—Lo siento, Clamure no está disponible —Dijo Misaki algo pálida.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo luego de una pausa.

—Soy una amiga, Clamure no está lista para contestar esta llamada, adió- —Cuando Misaki iba a cortar aquella voz le habló.

—¿Está bien? —Parecía preocupada.

—No, no lo está —Susurró.

—¿Está causando problemas? Puedo ir por ella —Susurró.

—Ella está bien, gracias, solo necesita pensar —Comentó Misaki tocando su estómago.

—Respondiste la llamada sin autorización de ella, huh —Susurró— sólo... Déjame ir por ella.

—No puedo lo siento.

Y cortó, lentamente se puso en cuclillas tapando su boca dejando caer el celular, ella le amaba, la persona tras el celular le amaba, no lo dijo pero estaba allí latente en su voz incluso al decir su nombre.

—Misaki —Susurró Clamure mirando la escena— ¿Qué hiciste? —Misaki sacó sus alas como reflejo.

—Me sentí algo mal, no es nada importante —Fue capaz de mentir, Clamure miró el celular en el piso mientras Misaki salía de la habitación sin ocultar sus alas.

Algo mareada Clamure tomó su celular y revisó las llamadas, al ver lo que había pasado solo suspiró.

—Volveré a casa —Dijo Clamure, la ropa de Misaki le quedaba pequeña.

—¿Con tu esposa? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Sé que contestaste la llamada y no te culpo —Clamure estaba más sobria de lo que parecía.

—Debía hacerlo —Susurró sirviendo una taza de café— ¿Gustas?

Clamure había desaparecido frente a ella, lentamente sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Misaki, hiciste por mi lo que nadie quiso hacer durante todo este tiempo de tristeza. Lo necesitaba, muchas gracias.

Misaki dejó caer la taza de café mientras sus alas desaparecían y giraba quedando frente a ella, Clamure le miró con dolor, mientras la veía aferrándose a su abrazo.

—Lo siento Misaki —Susurró, Misaki se aferró a las prendas que le prestó hasta no sentirlas más.

Misaki miró sus manos para luego tapar su cara, su cuerpo tembló en aquel horrible silencio, se había enamorado de alguien equivocado.

Pasaron semanas sin que supiera algo de ella, sus prendas seguían en su casa, limpias esperando por su dueña.

—¿De nuevo estás lastimada? —Susurró Misaki viendo cómo Clamure estaba sentada en el asiento de aquella noche.

Clamure le miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Misaki preocupada se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

—La amo —Susurró, Misaki sintió una clavada en su pecho— la amo tanto que... Duele tanto.

—¿Qué te detiene de estar con ella? —Susurró Misaki sin mirarle— Estoy segura que tu hijo estaría feliz, no sólo él, ella también.

—¿Sabes cuando amas tanto a alguien pero aún así no pueden estar juntos? —Preguntó Clamure— la amo, siempre lo haré sin embargo no puedo estar con ella.

Misaki se quedó en silencio mientras miraba aquella mujer escuchando esas palabras, era pálida y tenía su nariz sonrojada, estaba agitada, había corrido.

—Clamure —Susurró, al momento de hablar Misaki se estremeció, sabía quién era.

—Ix —Susurró esta con un nudo en su garganta.

—Volvamos a casa —Susurró estirando su mano.

Clamure dejó caer una lágrima, aquella mujer se acercó de inmediato mientras Misaki se ponía de pie, ambas irradiaban el amor que se tenían, no podía competir con eso, nunca había visto algo como eso.

Nuevo día, nuevo atardecer, nuevamente la rutina, sus amigos parloteaban sin detención y ella no podía ser capaz de disfrutar aquello.

—Que miedo —Dijo uno— ¿No es esa la del bar?

Misaki buscó con la mirada alertada y la vio cuando está alzó su mano, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras corría hacia ella, Clamure sonrió al ver eso, no lo entendía, no entendía como podía ser tan feliz al mirarla.

—¡¿Cómo supiste donde estudio?! —Preguntó agitada por haber corrido, Clamure desordenó su cabello.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Misaki asintió con un sonrojo, lentamente dirigió su mirada a su mano, había algo que antes no estaba, sintió una punzada en su pecho, tenía su anillo de matrimonio puesto.

La hada mientras le hablaba sobre sus amigos y universidad le siguió, Clamure escuchaba atenta a todo lo que la chica decía.

Lentamente Clamure se acercó a ella y tapó sus ojos, Misaki sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Misaki —Susurró Clamure en su oído— saca tus alas.

—¿Qué? No, estamos en medio de la ciudad —Negó sin entender que pasaba.

—¿Confías en mí?

Misaki hizo un silencio mientras desplegaba sus alas, lentamente Clamure sacó su mano la cual tapaba su mirar, con la vista algo borrosa miró a la mujer quien sonreía.

—Aquí fue donde nos conocimos —Susurró.

Misaki extrañada miró a su alrededor para luego tapar su boca, sus alas se movieron aleteando de alegría.

Aquel bosque sin vida ahora lo estaba, podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, podía sentir el viento haciendo danzar las verdes y hermosas hojas que al moverse al ritmo del viento dejaban entrar los rayos del sol, llena de vida Misaki rodeó el lugar emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

Lentamente su mirada se clavó en la de cabello morado y voló hacia ella mientras lloraba, Clamure al ver aquello estiró sus brazos recibiendo un fuerte abrazo mientras sentía el temblar de la chica.

—No es justo —Susurró, Clamure apenada acarició su cabello.

—Lo sé.

Misaki se alejó de Clamure limpiando sus lágrimas con vergüenza.

—Sígueme, tengo que contarte algo.

Mientras caminaban sentían como los pájaros le rodeaban siguiendo su cantar, mientras pasaban por los árboles Misaki escuchó algo que llamó por completo su atención, movió sus alas y comenzó a volar emocionada.

—El ser humano destruye muchas cosas, eso no significa que con el tiempo no se pueda arreglar —Contó Clamure mientras llegaban a un sector sin árboles.

La hada movió las alas emocionada mientras veía aquel lado con cascada.

—La naturaleza es hermosa ¿No?

—Lo es —Susurró Misaki encantada.

—Cuando conocí a Ix... Fue un caos —Susurró, Misaki dejó de aletear sus alas— pero nos queríamos e hicimos lo posible para estar juntas, pudimos tener un hijo, fue y es nuestra mayor felicidad, pero los problemas empezaron con eso, siempre fuimos diferentes, pero ahora esto involucraba a alguien a quien amábamos más que a nosotras misma.

—¿Se separaron por tu hijo? —Preguntó Misaki preocupada.

—Teníamos distintos ideales y no quería que él nos viera discutiendo, no quería que su vida se redujera a eso así que les dije adiós.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los amo demasiado —Susurró tocando su anillo— pero no podíamos estar juntos, nunca, nunca dejaré de amar a mi hijo y nunca dejaré de amar a Ix.

Misaki bajó su mirada, sabía lo que estaba por pasar, sabía que era lo que diría.

—Decidí que era el momento de aceptarlo, no hay forma en la que eso podía ser solucionado, ese día en el parque hablé con Ix.

Misaki tragó saliva, parecía que todo el bosque había callado.

—Y lo entendíamos, no podíamos seguir —Susurró— por más que doliera no podíamos hacer nada y teníamos que salir adelante.

Misaki miró a Clamure con sorpresa.

—Tengo que salir adelante —Susurró mirando a Misaki con una sonrisa.

Misaki se sonrojó mientras sentía como Clamure tomaba su mano.

—Ayúdame a seguir —Susurró, Misaki tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

—No —Dijo decidida, Clamure cerró sus ojos y soltó la mano de Misaki con cuidado— Quiero decir... No todavía.

Clamure le miró con intriga mientras ladeaba su cabeza pidiendo una explicación sin decir nada.

—No se nada de ti más que amas a tu hijo y a tu ex esposa, sé que no es tan fácil seguir, sé que no es tan fácil dejar de amar.

—No dejaré de amar a nadie, solo amaré más —Susurró Clamure.

—No puedes —Dijo Misaki—, Ix te ama, tu hijo también, yo nunca podré darte lo que ellos te han dado a ti.

—No quiero que me des lo mismo que ellos me han dado, quiero que me ayudes a comprender tantas cosas, quiero que me enseñes sobre ti, quiero conocerte y poder mirarte de la misma manera en la que tu me miras —Dijo caminando hacia el lago mientras Misaki tapaba su cara.

—No te gusto.

—Enséñame a hacerlo.

—¡No es tan fácil! —Exclamó, Clamure tiró de su mano con cuidado mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del lago.

—Mi nombre real es Kriss V. —Dijo con tranquilidad poniendo un pie sobre el agua.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Misaki con sorpresa.

Con cuidado ella también piso el agua a sus pies, ambas se adentraban al centro del lago.

—Mido un metro setenta y cinco, tengo veintisiete años, tuve a mi hijo a la edad de veinticuatro años y soy una Diosa —Confesó.

Misaki palideció tratando de soltar su mano, esta negó y señaló hacia el cielo, la pequeña hada al mirar tembló, había una nebulosa gigante, tan igual a un ojo, a su ojo, este desapareció a los segundos.

La hada al dirigir la mirada a Clamure la vio tapando su ojo, estaba sangrando.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no pasa nada, este cuerpo es humano así que no soporta bien lo que es la parte Diosa —Dijo con naturalidad.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —Preguntó Misaki abrumada, Clamure le tomó ambas manos y le sonrió.

—Dijiste que querías conocerme, te estoy mostrando quien soy —Misaki avergonzada corrió la mirada.

—No así —Dijo— déjame conocerte con el tiempo.

—Bien, depende del tiempo, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —Susurró bromeando, Misaki soltó una risita.

—Puede decirse que yo también.

—Bien, eso es bueno, estaré a tu cuidado entonces —Comentó de forma casual.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Qué me quedaré contigo hasta que te aburras de mí —Las alas de Misaki comenzaron a agitarse sin control.

Aún tomadas de las manos salieron del lago mientras Clamure soltaba una risa leve al ver lo avergonzada que estaba Misaki.

—¿Y si no me aburro? —Preguntó tartamudeante.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas obvias? Me quedaré contigo para siempre entonces.

La mano de Misaki fue soltada una vez estaban en tierra firme.

—Te gusto ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Misaki, Clamure alzó sus hombros.

—Quién sabe —Bromeó, Misaki volando la abrazó por la espalda mientras la escuchaba reír.

Y realmente pasó el tiempo, ambas comenzaron a vivir juntas, pasaban noches completamente a oscuras hablando, no celulares, nada, solo ellas dos, hablaban de su día y de sus días pasados, hablaban sobre lo que sentían, hablaban de lo que guardaban, no habían secretos, no habían sentimientos que han sido guardados, la comunicación siempre fue un pilar de la relación, los otros fueron el amor de ambas, siempre fue bueno, siempre estaba esto hasta que Misaki vio que esto había cambiado, la evitaba, no le miraba a los ojos y tendía a mover más el anillo en su dedo, estaba nerviosa y no supo cómo preguntarle, ese día estaba sola y decidió salir a dar un paseo, fue cuando en la noche Misaki salió de la casa y la vio allí, palideció mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—Ix...

—Misaki —Ella nunca tenía emoción en su rostro.

—Por favor di que no viniste a buscarla —Susurró Misaki.

—Amo a Clamure —Dijo Ix— y ella está contigo ahora, no vengo a quitártela, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Quieres tomar un café?

—Esto será corto, tengo a alguien que me espera en casa.

—Caminemos entonces —Dijo con una sonrisa, Ix asintió.

Y en el silencio incómodo ambas estaban encerradas, no sabían cómo seguir la conversación.

—Tengo un hijo con ella, él es mi mundo y sé que nunca aceptará esto pero lo hará al crecer, él es mi prioridad y por más que diga que odia a Clamure sé que la ama así que por favor, no le dañes.

Misaki paró de golpe con sorpresa, Ix paró también quedando pasos al frente, no volteó a verla.

—¿Lo haces por Benito o por ti?

—¿Cambia eso el mensaje?

—Mira —Dijo luego de suspirar— la amo, quizás no tanto como tú amas a la madre de tu hijo, pero créeme que no quiero dañarla.

—Bien.

—¿Estás frustrada?

—Si.

—Dilo.

—No tienes la culpa —Dijo mirándole de reojo.

—Ix... Misaki —Susurró Clamure acercándose con rapidez— no se peleen por mí, hay una para cada una.

Ix le golpeó mientras Clamure se reía, Misaki vio que la inexpresiva ex esposa mostraba los sentimientos sólo con le brillo en su mirar y Clamure parecía estar cómoda a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacen en medio de la nada?

—Vine a hablar por Benito —Clamure de inmediato se puso seria, ambas se fueron a una esquina a hablar.

Nuevamente parecían pelear, era increíble como el amor de ambas era tan opacado por la ira y peleas.

De vuelta ya sin Ix Clamure parecía incómoda, Misaki lo sabía, lo notó hace un tiempo, algo había cambiado y no sabía cómo averiguar que fue.

—Te amo ¿Lo sabes? —Dijo de repente deteniendo su caminar.

—Lo sé, también lo hago sin embargo no entiendo que es lo que pasa y-

Misaki notó como todo parecía más hermoso que de lo que alguna vez fue, al voltear la vio arrodillada frente a ella, sus manos temblaban en ellas había una pequeña caja abierta con un anillo precioso hecho de un ámbar.

—Gracias por cada cosa que has hecho por mí, gracias por aparecer en mi vida aquel día en el bosque, gracias por salvarme aquel día en el bar, gracias por enamorarte de mí, gracias por entenderme, gracias por escucharme, gracias por amarme, me dijiste que era imposible amar a ambas sin embargo mi corazón es capaz de amarte y amarte cada día mas con cada sonrisa, con cada mañana despertando a tu lado, con cada danza, con cada forma, te amo y voy a amarte cada día más y más hasta que lo empalagoso tome una nueva definición con nuestros nombres, déjame seguir amándote más pero ahora con un anillo en tu mano ¿Te casarías conmigo? Mi preciosa hada.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, Misaki cayó al suelo, su fuerza escapó de sus piernas, esta comenzó a temblar.

—Estaba tan asustada —Susurró con un hilo de voz— ¿Todo este tiempo fue esto?

—Todo este tiempo —Clamure le sonrió.

—Te amo —Susurró la hada tomándole la cara a Clamure.

—Ah, Misaki tus alas —Dijo Clamure viendo cómo estás salían y vibraban.

—Que importa —Susurró depositando un cálido beso en los labios de la Diosa.

—¿Está es tu respuesta?

—No, esta lo es —Dijo Misaki saltando sobre ella mientras ambas caían al piso mientras se besaban.

—¿Esto es un super si?

—Lo es —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Te amo.

—Yo también me amo —Bromeó Misaki.

—Pff —Clamure comenzó a reír mientras tomaba la cara de Misaki con ambas manos y depositaba múltiples pero cortos besos sobre sus labios.

—Espera... Nos vamos a casar —Dijo notando lo que realmente significaba eso.

—Si, así es.

—Vamos a vestir vestidos blancos —Dijo sentándose sobre el torso de Clamure.

—Yo uno rojo —Dijo— solo las vírgenes se pueden casar de blanco.

—Ah entonces yo de rosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Clamure se sentó de golpe mientras tomaba a Misaki de la cintura para que no se cayera.

Misaki comenzó a reír mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su prometida.

—De blanco será —Clamure dejó escapar una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Ah, el anillo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se me perdió —Ambas comenzaron a reír— no, en serio no sé dónde está.

—¡Pft!

Y allí estuvieron buscando el anillo, casi toda la noche, pero las risas nunca faltaron.

**Extra**

Una vez casadas ambas estaban de compras cuando pasaron por al lado de un bebé quien le sonrió, Misaki con sorpresa aceleró el paso parando el paso de Clamure quien le miró extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo, bebé?

—Eso.

—¿Qué?

—Bebé.

—¿Bebé qué?

—Tengamos un bebé —Clamure se quedó en silencio mientras la gente a su alrededor le miraban extrañados.

—Amor... —Susurró Clamure temblando— ¡Sólo tenías que decirlo! ¡Vamos a hacer un bebé! —Exclamó llamando la atención de todos.

Con cuidado tomó a Misaki en sus brazos besándola.

—¿Hacerlo?

—Hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay que averiguarlo, lo que sé es que amo hacer bebés sobre todo el proceso —Misaki le tapó la cara avergonzada mientras las personas que eran testigo de la escena reían disimuladamente. 


End file.
